vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lion (Steven Universe)
Summary Lion is a magical pink lion whom Steven befriends in "Steven's Lion". Lion protects Steven, as shown in "Steven's Lion" and "So Many Birthdays". It is revealed in "Lion 3: Straight to Video" that Lion had some sort of deep connection with Rose Quartz. This connection is explored further in the episode "Rose's Scabbard". While Lion's exact relationship with Rose is unknown, it has been hypothesized by Steven that he acted as a sort of 'living bag', in which she stored her most important belongings. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Lion Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Lion, Magical Creature Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sound Manipulation, Teleportation, Portal Creation, Contains a pocket realm within his mane, Longevity, Water Walking Attack Potency: Mountain level+ (Has shown himself to be comparable to the Crystal Gems, defeated a powerful Corrupted Gem off screen during the events of "Crack The Whip", Able to destroy magical sand columns even Garnet couldn't destroy) Speed: Relativistic Reactions and Combat Speed (Comparable to the Crystal Gems) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Able to carry Steven and the Gems with no loss in speed or ability) Striking Strength: Mountain Class+ Durability: Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Dozens of meters, thousands of kilometers with portals. Up to Intergalactic via non-combat applicable portals (His pocket dimension was linked to Lars' hair, which was in another galaxy) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: The greater the distance of his portals, the more fatigued he gets. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Concussive Roar:' Lion has a loud, powerful roar that can send pink rings to destroy/knock down structures, as seen by knocking down multiple sand constructs in "Steven's Lion", and pushing the remains of the Gem Warship in "Jail Break". *'Dimensional Manipulation:' Lion has the ability to manipulate dimensions with relative ease. **'Portal Creation and Manipulation:' Lion can also produce roars that can open up pink portals, connecting two non adjacent areas together; it is first seen in "Lion 2: The Movie" where he took Steven and Connie to Rose's Secret Armory. Lion has been shown to be able to create portals of extremely large distances as he was able to create a portal from Earth to the Moon in mere seconds in "It Could've Been Great" but leaves him fatigued. ***'Acceleration Portal:' Once inside his own portal, Lion can create multiple portals that causes him to accelerate with each pass on an individual portal. This is likely done to increase speed and distance traveled as seen in the episode "It Could've Been Great". *'Pocket Dimension:' Like Pearl, Lion has a pocket dimension that is located in and currently only accessible through his mane. Lion's Dimension is a vast pink savannah that stretches to a tall pink acacia tree atop a grassy hill. There is no breathable air in the dimension, and thus Steven must hold his breath when inside. As of "Lars' Head", the pocket dimension creates a bridge between the two points of where Lion and Lars Barriga are at. **'Dimensional Storage:' Rose had stored some of her important objects inside of Lion's mane for safe storage that Lion could easily summon back again. The pocket dimension is filled with Rose's belongings, such as her sword, a photo of her and Greg, a videotape of her and Greg, a treasure chest, the Mr. Universe Shirt Greg gave her when they first met, a tattered flag with her symbol, and Bismuth's gemstone; as well as some of Steven's belongings such as his bike, helmet, some magic tricks paraphernalia, soda, and probably many more. Thus far, Steven is the only one who can directly access Lion's dimension, shown when Pearl touched Lion's mane with little success. *'Supernatural Stamina:' Lion has incredible stamina, as shown in "Ocean Gem" where Lion kept pace with Greg's Van for an entire day while carrying Steven and Connie. He has also been shown to be capable of leaping far distances. However his stamina does have limits, as in "Cry for Help" when after carrying all three Crystal Gems with Steven in his pocket dimension, he showed signs of fatigue. The strain Lion feels is directly proportional to the distance traveled. The strain he felt after making a portal from the Earth to the moon was enough to make him collapse and breathe heavily. *'Water-Walking:' Lion is able to walk on water as seen in "Lion 2: The Movie", when he takes Steven and Connie to Rose's Armory. He also uses this ability to rescue Steven from the ocean in "Escapism". He shares this ability with Pearl, Opal, and Lapis Lazuli. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Steven Universe Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Sound Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Animals Category:Cats Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Portal Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Tier 6